Encontros e Desencontros
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Eles se conheceram num momento delicado e o desfecho não foi feliz para todos, mas como seria se eles se encontrassem anos antes e não daquela forma? A história seria diferente?A cada ação uma reação diferente. Mask x Hikari, Shaka x Farah, Saga x Chiara
1. Chapter 1

**Encontros e Desencontros**

_**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada**_

_**Sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fã**_

**Resumo**: _Eles se conheceram num momento delicado e o desfecho não foi feliz para todos, mas como seria se eles se encontrassem anos antes e não daquela forma? A história seria diferente?A cada ação uma reação diferente._

_Mask x Hikari, Shaka x Farah, Saga x Chiara, Kamus x Alais e Afrodite x Gabrielle._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**Não estava nos planos, mas fiquei imaginando como seria se esses casais se conhecessem em outras circunstancias. O momento escolhido foi um ano antes da guerra Galáctica e todas sabemos como era o santuário naquela época.**_

_**De cara Shion e Aiolos não foram escolhidos por estavam mortos, Kanon estava no templo submarino, Dohko ainda era o mestre ancião e Mu estava em Jamiel.**_

_**Cada capitulo terá dois casais. Vamos a fic.**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo I**

**Noite italiana**

- Faça uma boa viagem. – sorriu de maneira tenebrosa.

O homem que estava caído a frente, só teve tempo de ver um brilho dourado indo em sua direção e depois uma forte dor na altura do peito.

- Mais um. – deu as costas.

O homem que efetuou o "disparo" fechou a porta atrás de si, enfiando a mão no bolso pegou um cigarro e um isqueiro. Levou a boca. Encostado na porta reteu a fumaça por alguns segundos soltando-a demoradamente. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de maneira intensa e com um sorriso de satisfação rumou para a saída.

A noite estava particularmente bela naquele dia, o céu de Milão estava cravejado de estrelas e a lua cheia banhava com seus raios prateados. O homem parou na porta e erguendo o olhar fitou o céu. Estava contemplando-o quando o celular tocou. Estreitou o olhar, já sabendo de quem se tratava e do que queria.

- Alo.

- _"Como foi?"_

- Está feito. – desligou o aparelho recolocando-o no bolso, detestava dá satisfações. Tanto para o pai, como para o "Grande Mestre", razão a qual sumira por mais de dois meses da Grécia.

Recomeçou a andar, a noite fresca era um convite ao passeio e aproveitando disso as ruas estavam lotadas de habitantes e turistas em busca das maravilhas do local.

Andava de maneira despreocupada, não tinha muito o que fazer já que assassinara os "estorvos" que seu pai tanto reclamava. Não gostava de receber ordens, mas esse tipo de serviço fazia com gosto, não era atoa que sua casa na Grécia era decorada pelas cabeças das pessoas que matou.

- Caspita, esqueci de arrancar a cabeça dele. – jogou o cigarro longe para acender outro.

Atravessou uma avenida movimentada e virou numa rua deserta para encurtar o caminho. Queria chegar rápido em casa e consumir algo. Havia esquecido seus comprimidos de Lsd.

Pensava no próximo assassinato quando ouviu um grito. Rapidamente virou-se ocultando na escuridão. Olhou para o final da rua, viu uma menina vir correndo em sua direção e atrás dela dois homens.

A garota passou por ele, contudo tropeçou numa pedra indo ao chão. Os homens logo a alcançaram.

- Vai aprender a me respeitar vadia, – um deles pegou a garota pelos cabelos negros. – e a não fugir mais.

- Vai bater nela? – indagou o outro.

- O que acha? – sorriu. – vou estourar a cara dela. Lógico sem deixar muitas marcas.

- Quero divertir primeiro.

- Tudo bem. – o que segurava os cabelos a empurrou de maneira violenta.

- Ai!

- Vem cá para o papai. – segurou o pulso dela.

- Me solta! Me solta! – gritava. – me solta!

- Calada! – rasgou parte da blusa dela. – é uma prostituta não sei por que está fazendo tanto doce. É uma vadia.

- Por que não a soltam?

- Quem está aí?

Os três viraram para onde ouviram a voz, um rapaz de mais ou menos 22 anos, cabelos azuis curtos e olhos da mesma cor apareceu trazendo um cigarro na boca, seu olhar era atrevido.

- Moleque não se meta!

- Ou vai sobrar para você!

- São insetos. – soltou uma baforada.

Ate então os homens não tinham visto completamente a face do rapaz, quando ele deu um passo puderam ver completamente seu rosto.

- É ele! – exclamou o que mantinha a garota presa. – é ele! – a soltou afastando.

- Ele quem?

- Mascherina...

O outro apavorou, a garota que tinha caído sentada olhou para o suposto "salvador" ele não parecia ser tão forte, mas a julgar pelas expressões dos caras ele deveria ser perigoso.

- Vou ter que repetir ou vão embora? – soltava a fumaça lentamente.

Os dois começaram a recuar totalmente aterrorizados, mas antes que dessem passos maiores, o jovem estava na frente deles e de maneira rápida de um soco e um chute em cada um. A garota olhava perplexa, os movimentos tinha sido rápidos, na certa era um lutador profissional.

- Estão com sorte, não vou matá-los. Vão.

Apesar de ter sido apenas um soco e um chute a intensidade do golpe foi forte o que os deixou bem machucados. Os dois levantaram e lentamente saiam. A garota ainda continuava sentada no chão segurando parte da blusa rasgada. O jovem passou por ela indo embora.

- Espere.

Ele parou.

- Obrigada.

- Não fiz para te salvar e sim porque precisava de um isqueiro. – mostrou o objeto. O isqueiro tinha acabado e na hora do ataque percebeu que um deles tinha um. – adeus. – continuou o trajeto.

Ela o olhava sem entender, mas mesmo assim era grata a ele. Segurando a parte rasgada levantou e pôs a segui-lo. Depois de quatro quarteirões ele parou.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- É que... seu nome. Queria saber seu nome.

Ele virou, passando a fita-la. Era bonita, pensou, cabelos negros pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos violetas com traços orientais e no maximo 17 anos.

- Fale o seu primeiro.

- Hikari. Me chamo Hikari.

- Mascherina, ou Mascara da Morte.

- Mas e seu nome?

- Não tenho nome. Quer um conselho? Tome mais cuidado com aqueles caras eles são da máfia.

- Eu sei... – murmurou. – também sou...

- Você?

- Quero dizer... – olhou para o relógio. – estou atrasada!

Caminhou até ele parando na sua frente.

- Mais uma vez obrigada Mascherina. Fiquei por pouco tempo aqui na Itália, mas deu para perceber que existem bons italianos.

- Vai embora?

- Lituânia. Adeus e muito obrigada.

Ela o abraçou. MM ficou surpreso, nunca recebera um abraço de agradecimento. Ele a fitou, realmente ela era muito bonita, tinha traços perfeitos.

- Quero uma recompensa. – disse sem tirar o olhar dos olhos violetas.

- Recompensa?

- Sim e quero isso.

MM tomou lhe os lábios de maneira possessiva, a garota ficou surpresa no inicio, mas depois deixou se levar, ele lhe era totalmente estranho, mas tinha algo que mexia com seus nervos.

Ainda sem entender porque tinha a salvado e consequentemente a beijado, ele a soltou.

- Adeus. – disse se afastando.

Luna não disse nada, ficou parada vendo-o desaparecer no meio à escuridão...

No dia seguinte Mask voltou para o santuário, onde um ano depois morreria na batalha das doze casas.

Luna viajou para a Lituânia na manha seguinte. Ela era a acompanhante de luxo de um dos chefes da máfia italiana e tinha sido resignada para trabalhar em Vilnius.

**Capitulo II**

**Numa praça**

Ao descer do avião colocou os óculos ocultado seus melancólicos olhos verdes. Vestido de forma social parou na porta do aeroporto pedindo um táxi.

Durante o trajeto observava a arquitetura da cidade italiana, sem trocar uma única palavra com o taxista.

Não estava com vontade de conversar, na verdade nem queria está ali, mas o seu outro lado o intimara a viajar até Firenze para tratar de "negócios" de interesse do santuário.

O carro passava por uma das praças principais quando pediu que o motorista parasse. Não estava com pressa de chegar ao seu destino e um bom passeio a pé faria bem a sua mente atormentada.

Dobrou um pouco a blusa, pois o dia estava muito quente e suas roupas estavam totalmente desapropriadas para um passeio ao ar livre, mas não se importou, o cheiro das flores no jardim, o riso das crianças que brincavam, a brisa suave que ventava era gratificante.

Procurou por um banco onde pudesse sentar e apreciar a paisagem, contudo todos estavam ocupados, havia apenas um, em frente à fonte.

- Se importa se eu me sentar? – indagou retirando os óculos.

- Não... – respondeu uma garota que estava sentada num canto.

- Obrigado.

Passou a fitar a fonte, o barulho da água era reconfortante, o fazia esquecer todos os crimes que havia cometido em nome da ambição. Tinha dois assassinatos nas costas e dezenas de outros atos condenáveis. Pelo menos ali, naquele momento poderia ser apenas um homem comum observando a paisagem.

A garota que estava sentada ao lado também estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Havia recebido uma proposta de trabalho e estudo em outro país, entretanto se sentia um pouco apreensiva. Não tinha família com que pudesse contar, mas mudar para um outro lugar era um passo gigantesco. Queria conversar com alguém a respeito, mas não tinha ninguém em que pudesse confiar.

Fechou os olhos tombando o corpo para trás, precisava meditar. O homem que estava sentado ao seu lado estranhou o gesto e pensou que ela estava passando mal.

- Ei, moça, você está bem?

- Hum? – a garota abriu os olhos. – o que disse?

- Está tudo bem? Não está passando mal?

- Não. – deu um sorriso tímido. – só estou escutando o barulho da fonte.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Voltou para a posição antiga. O rapaz a olhava de forma discreta. Era uma menina, de não mais de 17 anos, tinha traços angelicais e cabelos loiros encaracolados, quando ela abriu os olhos pode perceber que eram cinzentos. Mais o que chamou sua atenção foi a expressão melancólica dela. Lembrou-se da sua própria fisionomia.

- Queria conseguir fechar os olhos... – sussurrou.

- O que disse?

- Nada... – assustou, pensou que ela não tinha ouvido. – só estava pensando alto.

- Por que não consegue fechar os olhos?

- Porque sempre surgem imagens ruins. – abaixou o olhar.

O fitou, tinha longos cabelos azuis, com uma franja que descia de maneira displicente, olhos verdes e feições sérias, mas seu olhar... era nítido que não era feliz.

- São tão ruins assim?

- Mais que possa imaginar. Meu nome é Saga.

- Chiara.

Apertaram as mãos.

- Você não é italiano.

- Grego, estou aqui a negócios.

- Eu sei como se sente. – voltou a fitar a fonte, as águas dançavam numa sincronia perfeita. – perdido, como se estivesse no local errado na hora errada e por mais que queira mudar as coisas não consegue.

Saga a fitou impressionado, sentia aquilo mesmo.

- Eu não tenho família e tive que aprender a me virar sozinha, mas às vezes... me sinto muito só.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua família.

- Obrigada. Recebi uma proposta de emprego, muito boa por sinal, mas tenho medo. Sei que não tenho nada a perder e nem algo que me prenda a esse local, contudo...

- É normal ter medo do desconhecido.

- É eu sei... – deu um meio sorriso. – é estranho.

- O que?

- Eu te falar isso, contar meus problemas para um estranho.

Os dois riram.

- Acha que todos podem alcançar o perdão algum dia? – a fitou.

Chiara o olhou por alguns segundos.

- Creio que sim.

- Mesmo tendo cometido atos horríveis?

- Se o arrependimento for sincero. Ninguém é perfeito Saga, todos nós somos passiveis de erro.

- Me sinto bem melhor ao ouvir isso, não tenho me sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias. – sorriu.

- Te pago um sorvete. – o olhou sorrindo.

- Como?

- Um sorvete, te pago um sorvete. Vem. – estendeu a mão para ele.

- Mas...

- Vem.

Saga aceitou o convite, ela parecia ser uma pessoa tão boa que se permitira ter momentos "normais".

Foram para uma sorveteria, o papo iniciado na praça tomara rumos mais leves e ate gargalharam. A tarde passou num piscar de olhos.

- Eu preciso ir. Meu vôo sai amanha cedo. – Chiara atravessava a bolsa pelo corpo.

- Também preciso ir.

- Obrigada pela companhia.

- Eu que agradeço. – pegou nas mãos dela. – há meses não tinha um dia como esse... tranqüilo. – sorriu. – muito obrigado.

- Se um dia eu for a Grécia...

- Você vai para onde?

- Vilnius, Lituânia.

- Boa sorte, Chiara.

- Para você também Saga.

A garota aproximou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Os dois se olharam fixamente por alguns minutos.

- Adeus. – tomou um rumo contrario.

- Adeus. – Saga continuou parado ate ela desaparecer na esquina, jamais esqueceria aquele olhar, jamais.

Chiara partiu no dia seguinte para Vilnius, mal sabia que sua vida mudaria para sempre.

Saga voltou para o santuário, seu outro lado o dominara completamente e um ano depois morria nos braços de Atena.

---------------------------------

_No próximo capitulo mais dois casais._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Petit** – Obrigada pelos elogios. Todos esses casais são de outra fic "Caminhos Tortuosos"

**Kitana** – Ola! Pois é, fiquei imaginando como seria um encontro desse e resolvi escrever. Que bom que tenha gostado.

**Margarida** – Imagina o encontro do Shaka com a Farah? Será interessante... e quanto a Ingrid... quem sabe ela aparece. ^ ^

**Aredhel **– As meninas ressurgiram dos mortos para darem as caras mais uma vez. Rsrsrs Shakinha e Farah vão se encontrar...

**Tenshi** – Eu sei como é ter uma vida atribulada, a minha está assim. Rsrsr obrigada por ler.

**Iodes** – Obrigada por comentar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo III**

**Elevador**

Paris era um convite naqueles dias, o sol na temperatura certa, o cheiro das flores pelo ar, os rostos alegres e risonhos com a chegada da primavera. Todos pareciam felizes aos pés da torre Eifel. Todos menos um. O nariz levemente arrebitado, sobrancelhas grossas, os cabelos azuis e os olhos da mesma cor, mas tão frios que pareciam duas safiras congeladas. Nem o frescor daquele dia era capaz de suavizar a expressão austera daquele parisiense de nascimento, mas russo de coração.

Deu mais uma olhada para o monumento mais famoso de sua terra antes de voltar para o hotel. Havia ido ate o país resolver alguns problemas e ansiava por voltar para a Grécia apesar de achar que a temperatura de lá não era normal.

Atravessou a rua rapidamente e com um leve aceno cumprimentou o porteiro do hotel.

Passou direito pelo saguão repleto de turistas achando incomodo tamanho falatório.

- "Turistas." – pensou, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

Não teve que esperar muito e para seu alivio ninguém subiria com ele. Gostava de se isolar. Entrou e apertando o décimo esperou a porta fechar.

- Segura!

Assustou com o grito e ainda mais ao ver uma mão feminina segurar a porta do elevador.

- Sobe?

- Sim. – respondeu de maneira ríspida.

A mulher entrou. Segurava algumas sacolas e conversava ao celular. Kamus deu um longo suspiro ao ver que não tinha apertado botão algum, significando que também pararia no mesmo andar que ele.

A conversa parecia animada, pois ela ria numa língua que identificou como alemão.

O cavaleiro não era de notar os outros, não era da sua conta, entretanto não pode deixar que ela possuía olhos bicolores, ônix e azul.

O elevador já estava no quinto andar quando houve um barulho muito forte e segundos depois ele parou.

- O que houve? – sua voz saiu, num perfeito francês, fitando-o.

- Parou. – respondeu, apertando o botão de emergência.

- Ai meu Deus! Ele vai cair. – jogou o celular não bolsa.

Kamus ignorou o comentário, era só o que lhe faltava, o elevador parado e uma maluca**.**

- Já chamou a emergência? E se ele cair? Eu vou ficar sem ar.

O cavaleiro rolou os olhos.

- Ai moço. – a moça abriu a bolsa tirando um cigarro.

- Você é louca? – Kamus sem cerimônia alguma o tomou. – não pensa em fumar aqui!

- Estou com falta de ar.

- E vai fumar? Não enquanto eu estiver aqui. – guardou o objeto no bolso da calça.

- Grosso! – fechou a cara.

- Maluca!

Ela virou a cara.

- Socorro! Socorro! – começou a gritar.

- Eu já acionei a emergência. – disse impaciente.

- Como pode ser tão frio! Estamos presos.

- Só podemos esperar.

A garota o fitou, pelo porte e roupas deveria ser empresário ou filho de algum.

- Alais. – estendeu a mão.

- Kamyu.

Foi a ultima palavra que ela conseguiu arrancar dele e ficaram nesse profundo silencio por três horas ate que a equipe de resgate, conseguiu abrir a porta.

- Graças a Deus. – suspirou aliviada.

- Desculpem a demora. – pediu o funcionário do hotel. – vocês estão bem?

- Pensei que morreria aqui.

- Exagerada.... – murmurou o aquariano. – já posso sair?

- Claro. – o funcionário deu passagem.

O cavaleiro não disse mais nada.

- Tchau Kamyu.

A voz de Alais o parou. Ele virou-se para ela, Alais estremeceu com o olhar frio dele.

- Isso vai te matar. – devolveu lhe o cigarro. – Adeus Alais.

Deu as costas seguindo o corredor a esquerda, a garota não disse nada, colocou o cigarro na bolsa e seguiu o trajeto à direita.

Kamus voltaria para o santuário a tarde e um ano depois morreria nas mãos de seu pupilo, Alais seguiu para Berlim e na outra manha partia para Vilnius.

**Capitulo IV**

**Trem**

Um vento cortante desafiava as pessoas que se atreviam a sair naquela final de tarde. A temperatura estava perto do zero grau, mas a sensação térmica era de alguns graus negativos. Trajando um casaco de lã negro, um homem aguardava a chegada do trem.

- "Esse frio esta acabando com a minha pele." – pensou. Estava irritado, detestava sair às pressas, mas eram ordens do grande mestre e as cumpria. Era o mais forte e terrível entre os cavaleiros de ouro e como tal tinha uma imagem a zelar. Tirando-o de seus pensamentos uma criança esbarrou nele.

- Desculpa moço.

- Seu projeto de gente. – seu olhar era de deboche. – como se atreve a encostar em mim! Seu sujo.

O garoto o fitava assustado.

- Desapareça, sua aparência me enjoa.

O trem parou. O formoso cavaleiro de Peixes entrou, havia pedido que lhe fosse comprado dois bilhetes para não ter o desprazer de ter alguém do lado.

Depositou a bagagem de mão na outra poltrona e colocando fones fechou os olhos. Não queria ter o desagrado de conversar com alguém.

Uma moça entrara apressada no trem, procurava por um lugar vazio, mas o meio de transporte estava lotado, olhando para o fundo viu um suposto lugar. Timidamente aproximou notando que o lugar era ocupado por uma mala. Olhou para o dono, este parecia dormir. Abaixou o olhar, procuraria em outro vagão mas não houve tempo, o trem deu uma freada fazendo com ela caísse sobre a mala.

- Seu louco! – gritou Afrodite retirando os fones.

Desviou o olhar para uma figura caída perto dele, os cabelos desciam em uma cascata rubra, a pele branca destacava sobre o casaco preto.

- Sua desastrada. Derrubou minha mala. – disse puxando a bagagem que estava em baixo da moça.

- Me desculpe.... – saiu num sussurro que nem ele ouvira.

- Presta atenção.

Ela levantou, mas mal o olhou completamente envergonhada. Ficou parada fitando o chão.

Afrodite voltou a por mala na poltrona, mas fitou a garota.

- Inferno. – murmurou pegando o objeto colocando no colo. – senta. – disse ríspido.

Sem dizer nada sentou ao lado dele.

- _"Senhores passageiros, devido a forte nevasca, sofreremos um pequeno atraso. O trem seguirá com velocidade reduzida. Obrigada pela compreensão."_

- Era só o que me faltava. – bufou. – preso nesse fim de mundo, vai estragar a minha pele.

Desde a freada brusca o trem não tinha andado um metro sequer, permanecendo assim por meia hora. Totalmente mal humorado já havia tirado do sério a agente de bordo com um pedido a cada cinco minutos. A moça que estava ao seu lado, contudo não abrira a boca uma única vez, mal erguendo o rosto para fita-lo.

- Vou reclamar com o Mestre. – disse baixinho. – quero a primeira classe da próxima vez. – olhava a neve cair de forma incessante do lado de fora.

- Quantas horas...? – indagou num fiapo de voz.

Afrodite escutou, mas ignorou.

- Tem horas? – indagou novamente pensando que ele não tinha ouvido.

- Nove. – disse seco. – "voz irritante." – pensou pegando uma revista.

- Obrigada.

Seguiu um novo silencio, o trem agora começava a se mover de maneira lenta, contudo dez minutos depois parou novamente.

- De novo....

A garota abriu a pequena bolsa retirando uma barra de chocolate, com o movimento deixou alguns papeis caírem. Afrodite viu um deles rolar para debaixo da poltrona da frente, não diria nada, não era da sua conta, mas num surto de humanidade o que lhe era raro, abaixou pegando o papel. Antes de entregá-la leu: "Gabrielle Lecter"

- "Pelo menos tem nome de gente." Deixou cair. – entregou sem olhá-la.

- Obrigada, Gustavv. – disse.

Ele a olhou imediatamente.

- Como sabe meu nome?

Apontou para a mala nas mãos dele. Trazia o nome dele.

- Hum... é por isso.

- Gabrielle.

- Prazer.

Disse por educação, voltando a por os fones.

A viagem que normalmente duraria uma hora tinha sido feita em cinco horas. Afrodite foi o primeiro a sair parando na plataforma para consultar as horas.

- Vou perder o vôo.

Gabrielle apareceu logo depois.

O cavaleiro colocou as luvas tomando o rumo da esquerda, Gabrielle envolveu-se no seu cachecol tomando o rumo contrario.

Estavam em Vilnius.

Ele estava em missão e partiria para Grécia naquela madrugada, um ano mais tarde morreria em meio as rosas na batalha das doze casas.

Ela estava indo em direção ao principal hotel da cidade transformar numa das acompanhantes da máfia.

---

_**Próximo capitulo Aioria x Íris, Shura x Ingrid e Shaka x Farah**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Pink – Obrigada por ler. A parte do Shaka ta chegando, aguarde.**

**Tenshi – Camus e Dite eram frios, ainda bem que mudaram.**

**Iodes – O Camus era de se esperar, aguarde logo Shaka dará as caras por aqui.**

**Kitana – Que bom que gostou, mas tenho uma noticia ruim, infelizmente o Kanon não vai aparecer. Essas pequenas historias são anteriores as doze casa, portanto o geminiano está no templo de Poseidon, aí fica difícil.**

**Aredhel – O Dite só mudou depois de Hades, antes ele era aquilo mesmo, um chato. Logo seu casal vai aparecer, mas vai demorar um pouco. Tenha paciência. Onegai. -.-**

**Capitulo V**

**Shopping**

Era uma manha ensolarada de verão, Roma estava lotada de turistas ávidos por cultura e moda, afinal estavam na cidade que abrigara por muitos anos o grande império romano, contudo um trausente não dava a mínima para o que a cidade representava. Estava a trabalho a puro contragosto. Obedecia ordens e por querer restabelecer seu nome perante o santuário cumpriria seu dever ate o fim.

Andava por uma via tradicional do circuito de moda achando tudo e todos fúteis, quando parou a porta de um shopping para ajeitar a roupa.

- Estacione, por favor.

Voltou o olhar para onde ouvia a voz, era uma garota de no maximo dezesseis anos.

- Como? – indagou sem entender.

- Estacionar. Não é o manobrista do shopping?

- Claro que não! – disse indignado. Ele um manobrista?

- Pensei que fosse. Seu traje...

Olhou para si. Usava uma calça preta com regata, muito velha por sinal, pois só usava nas raras vezes que saia do santuário.

- Não sou. – disse mais uma vez, não gostava de pessoas que julgavam por aparência e ela parecia ser uma dessas.

- Tudo bem. – tirou os óculos escuros, revelando os olhos azuis, guardando-os na bolsa. – tchau.

Saia, porem antes de passar pela porta automática, voltou para perto do cavaleiro que ainda a observava.

- Quer ganhar um trocado?

- Como senhorita??? – não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Preciso de um carregador. Vem.

Sem esperar que ele dissesse algo pegou na sua mão e o arrastou para dentro do shopping.

- Meu nome é Íris. Prazer. – disse olhando as vitrines.

- Ai...Aioria. – murmurou perplexo pela atitude dela.

Passaram a manha toda entrando de loja em loja. Aioria a cada minuto ficava horrorizado pela quantidade de coisas que ela comprava.

Ficou imaginando como uma pessoa poderia gastar tanto e em tão pouco tempo. Perto do meio dia não havia mais espaço em sua mão para segurar uma sacola, contudo apesar do peso, estava gostando. Íris era uma patricinha, mas uma pessoa divertida, alegre e estava passando momentos diferentes do que estava acostumado. Apesar de tê-lo confundindo com um manobrista, ela o tratava de igual para igual e ultimamente não era o tipo de tratamento que recebia no santuário. Lá ele era apenas o irmão do traidor.

- Acho que está bom. – murmurou a norueguesa, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Não exagerou não? Tem sacolas demais. – contava.

- Ah... – sorriu. – não. Ate comprei pouco.

- Pouco?! Acha isso pouco?

- Sim.

- Eu nunca comprei tantas coisas, alias nem sei a ultima vez que comprei.

- Jura?

- Sim.

- Você é estranho....Vem, vamos guardar no carro.

Seguiram para o estacionamento. Quando o cavaleiro viu o carro dela, arregalou os olhos.

- Seu carro??

- Um dos.

- Um dos? – indagou perplexo. – tem mais?

- Mais dois. Me ajude aqui.

O porta-malas ficou lotado.

- Foi por pouco, preciso de um carro maior.

- Precisa mesmo.

- Tome. – entregou-lhe uma nota. – obrigada.

- Não precisa.

- Mas carregou tudo isso! E me aturou.

- Não se preocupe. – riu.

- Eu insisto.

- Foi um favor, não se preocupe.

Houve um barulho, as faces do leonino coraram na hora. Se tivesse o poder do cavaleiro de Áries, tinha usado-o. Sua barriga tinha roncado alto.

- Desculpe.... – disse todo sem graça.

- Vamos almoçar. – riu. - Também estou com fome. Você é engraçado.

Foram para um restaurante, o mais caro do shopping. Aioria estava constrangido, não teria dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta, alem do mais sentia-se deslocado. Chamou pela garota diversas vezes, mas ela estava entretida com o garçom.

- Já arrumei uma mesa.

- Ah Íris...

- Sim?

Aproximou dela, para que ninguém escutasse.

- Aqui é caro não é?

- É. – respondeu achando a pergunta obvia.

- É que...eu não tenho dinheiro para almoçar aqui. Eu vou indo.

- De jeito nenhum. – queria rir. – é meu convidado. Eu pago.

- Ah não. – protestou. – os homens que tem que pagar a conta. Me recuso.

Íris olhou bem para ele. Ele parecia pobre e a julgar pela sua aparência devia ser desleixado e tinha cara de bagunceiro, mas mesmo assim gostara dele. Ele era simpático e gentil.

- Vai me deixar almoçar sozinha? – fez bico.

O cavaleiro foi pego de surpresa. Como diria não diante de pedido tão doce.

- Esta bem... – coçou a cabeça.

Ela comemorou. O garçom os conduziu a uma mesa que tinha vista panorâmica da cidade. Acanhado sentou.

- É a primeira vez que almoça em lugares assim?

- É... – disse sem jeito.

- Vai adorar a comida daqui. Sempre que venho a Roma almoço aqui.

- Não é daqui?

- Noruega e você?

- Grécia.

- Eu amo a Grécia. Já fiz um cruzeiro pelo mediterrâneo.

- Você parece ser bem rica.

- Sou. Minha família é muito importante.

- Por isso me achou com cara de manobrista.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Iniciaram uma conversa descontraída, pouco depois a refeição chegou.

Assim que terminaram pedira a sobremesa e depois o cavaleiro a acompanhou ate o carro.

- Muito obrigado pela comida. Estava deliciosa.

- Obrigada por ter carregado as minhas coisas.

- Bom... se for a Grécia...

- Te visitarei. – sorriu. – cuide-se.

Aioria corou. Íris o havia lhe dado um beijo na bochecha.

- Adeus...

Tomaram rumos opostos, Aioria concluiu sua missão e tempos depois era dominado pelo satã imperial de Saga.

Íris chegara no dia seguinte a Noruega, tendo a surpresa que sua família empobrecera. Acostumada ao luxo, prostituiu e meses depois parava em Vilnius.

-------

_**Agora só restam mais dois casais. Shura e Ingrid, Shaka e Farah. Perdão pelos erros de português, dei varias revisadas, mas sempre aparece algum perdido por aí.**_

_**Devo demorar a postar, meu tempo está limitado e estou dando prioridade para as minhas outras fics, mas não vou deixar de conclui-la!**_

_**Até.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tenshi, Kitana e Angel – Obrigada pelas reviews.**_

**Capitulo VI**

**Vilnius**

Andava com postura austera e sorbeba. Os olhos negros fitavam de maneira indiferente as pessoas que passavam por ele. Estava naquele país a serviço e queria ir embora o mais rápido possível, o frio naquele fim de mundo era terrível e não via a hora para retornar para o calor da Grécia e receber os louros pela missão cumprida.

Ele era considerado o mais fiel cavaleiro de Atena e como tal não mediria esforços para agradar o representante dela na Terra: o grande mestre.

Executou de forma primorosa sua incumbência, dirigindo-se para o porto da cidade.

- Frutas frescas! Frutas frescas!

Perto do porto funcionava uma pequena feira, a maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam ali eram de esposas e filhas de trabalhadores do porto.

- Ingrid toma conta de tudo enquanto levo almoço para seu pai.

- Sim mamãe.

A garota pegou um pedaço de pano passando a limpar as frutas, quanto mais bonitas fossem, mais atrativas ao olhar do cliente.

- Um cacho de uva, por favor. – solicitou uma voz grossa.

- Claro senhor. – Ingrid fitou o cliente, ficando surpresa. Jamais tinha visto rapaz tão bonito. Ainda de olho nele, pegou o cacho colocando numa sacola.

- Vou comer agora.

Ela apenas concordou. Shura que ate então não havia reparado na garota, achou-a ate bonita, mas um pouco mal trajada.

Distraída com o "cliente", nem notou um garoto que aproximou lentamente e com um gesto rápido pegando a pequena bolsinha onde ela guardava o pagamento.

- Minha bolsa!

O garoto saiu às pressas sob o olhar atento do capricorniano que saboreava uma uva.

- Minha bolsa! – tentou correr, mas dificilmente o alcançaria. Seus olhos marejaram, afinal ali estava todo o dinheiro de um dia inteiro de trabalho.

Shura afastou da barraca indo na direção dela.

- Segure para mim. – entregou-lhe o cacho de uva. – não demoro.

Ela o fitou sem entender e ainda mais quando o viu andar de maneira normal na direção que o garoto tinha corrido.

Voltou para perto da barraca sentando num caixote de madeira.

Alguns minutos passaram e a esperança que recuperasse sua bolsa ou ate mesmo rever o rapaz de traços tão perfeitos diminuíam.

- Aqui está.

A voz a trouxe a realidade. Levantou as pressas mal acreditando que diante dela estava o rapaz com sua bolsinha nas mãos.

- Obrigada...

- Minhas uvas.

- Aqui estão. Obrigada senhor.

- Quanto é?

- São suas. Ajudou-me.

- Quero levar mais, elas estão saborosas. – entregou-lhe uma nota.

- É muito dinheiro senhor. – o fitou espantada.

- Pode ficar com o troco, não uso isso mesmo.

- Como quiser.... – disse embaraçada. – "Ele deve ser muito rico, - pensava enquanto guardava os cachos. – parece ate um príncipe. Só falta o cavalo branco." – deu um tímido sorriso.

Shura notou-o ficando intrigado.

- O que foi?

- Na-da... – gaguejou. – aqui está. Mais uma vez obrigada.

- Adeus. - pegou a sacola saindo, contudo, voltou o olhar para ela. – como se chama?

- In-grid. Ingrid.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – voltou a andar. – seria ruim se algo lhe acontecesse.

- Sim... – abaixou o rosto corada. – e seu nome? – gritou, pois ele já estava longe.

- Shura!

- "Shura...."

O cavaleiro voltou para o santuário no mesmo dia e tempos depois morria na batalha das doze casas.

Ingrid receberia a proposta semanas seguinte e em pouco tempo estaria "trabalhando" para a máfia.

_Próximo capitulo e ultimo o casal mais aguardado._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Danda, Nikke e Kitana – Obrigada pela review.**_

_**Aredhel – Finalmente a Farah!! O que ela vai aprontar com o "santo" de Atena?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo VII**

**Templo**

Voltava, talvez da sua ultima viagem a Índia. Havia embarcado num trem em Varanasi com destino a Kabul de onde pegaria outro rumo a Istambul e depois Athenas. Enquanto aguardava o próximo embarque aproveitou para passear pela cidade. Suas roupas tipicamente indianas não chamavam tanta atenção como seus cabelos longos e loiros.

Transitava entre os locais não demonstrando qualquer sentimento por aquelas pessoas. Não era misericordioso como Buda, qualidade essa que não fazia parte de seus atributos.

Os olhos sempre fechados, o ar superior, de quem era uma divindade na Terra.

Andava tão centrado em si que nem reparou numa mulher de burca azul que vinha a passos rápidos em sua direção. A cada segundo a mulher olhava para trás para ver se não era seguida. Ambos "distraídos" não puderam evitar o impacto.

Shaka abriu os olhos, deixando a mulher hipnotizada por eles, tão claros como o céu sobre eles, mas o mesmo também aconteceu com o virginiano: jamais vira olhos tão verdes que pareciam querer tragá-lo.

Aquele momento foi quebrado pela voz dela que saiu quase num sussurro.

- Me esconda, por favor.

Em sã consciência, não faria nada. Afinal era apenas alguém fugindo de um possível ato mal praticado, mas algo dentro dele dizia para ajudá-la. Sem pensar muito, pegou sua mão sob a vestimenta e a tirou dali. Percorreram algumas ruas ate chegar num antigo templo budista, que tinha visto minutos antes. A principio a mulher ficou surpresa, mas sabia que ali ninguém a procuraria.

Shaka a levou ate um jardim interno, a ponto que os dois estivessem seguros. Só depois de algum tempo caiu em si. Estava com uma estranha num templo budista. Arrependeu-se, não era problema seu. Ela que se entendesse com seu povo.

A garota sentindo-se segura tirava a burca sobre o olhar perplexo dele.

- Vai tirar a roupa aqui?!

Ela não respondeu retirando totalmente a vestimenta pesada.

- Estava calor. – disse fitando-o.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo. A garota trajava calça cumprida larga, blusa larga de manga cumprida de cor sóbria, colocando um véu tão negro quanto seus cabelos para oculta-los.

- Você é estrangeiro?

- Sim.

- Está indo para onde?

- Vou pegar um trem para Istambul. – respondeu sem perceber. – não é da sua conta. Se está fugindo vou entregá-la.

- Faça! Digo que arrancou minha burca. – não se intimidou.

- Sua...

- Vou com você ate a estação. Vão pensar que sou sua esposa e poderei passar sem ser notada.

- Como? Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Pessoas da sua religião não negam ajuda.

Abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida.

- Vamos. – deu o braço a ele, Shaka corou. – a farsa que somos estrangeiros será melhor.

Seguiram o caminho em silencio. O virginiano andava com a respiração suspensa, a garota exalava um cheiro exótico que mexia com seus sentidos.

- Estou sujando minha imagem com você.

- Ninguém aqui te conhece. – disse sem fita-lo.

- Um ultraje.

- É só um favor. – o fitou. – "como ele é lindo." – pensou.

Chegaram à estação, já era à tardinha e a plataforma estava repleta de pessoas. A garota conferiu seu bilhete.

- A que horas sai seu trem? – indagou o virginiano querendo se livrar logo dela.

- As seis. E o seu?

- Também. – mostrou-lhe o bilhete para não acreditar. – por Buda... – murmurou.

Os bilhetes eram iguais demonstrando que pegariam o mesmo trem.

- Castigo.

- Destino. – ela respondeu sorridente.

Totalmente contrariado embarcou, teria que aturá-la por mais algumas horas. Sentaram lado a lado, mas não dizendo uma só palavra e assim a viagem teve inicio.

Naquela época do ano, as madrugadas eram frias obrigando os passageiros a carregarem alguma manta. Shaka tentava dormir, mas a garota não parava de tremer e suar frio.

- "Só o que me faltava." – pensou desanimado. – você está bem?

- Estou...

- Está tremendo.

- Não é nada. – disse ríspida.

- Idiota.

Sem que ela esperasse Shaka a envolveu nos braços. Ela pensou em relutar, o frio que sentia era por conta da falta de ópio, mas ao se ver tão aconchegada deixou-se levar, há anos não se sentia tão protegida. E assim a viagem prosseguiu, Shaka continuou acordado segurando-a fortemente em seus braços. Ela só despertou com o aviso que Teerã era a próxima parada.

- É aqui que eu fico. – pegou a pequena mala. - Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Quero andar. – levantou passando por ela.

- "Que cara grosso."

Shaka apenas deu uma volta pela plataforma, pois o trem partiria logo.

- Adeus.

Continuou calado.

- Meu nome é Farah. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – prazer.

- Shaka. – não retribuiu evitando olhá-la.

- Obrigada Shaka. Que Alá o abençoes.

- O mesmo.

Farah sorriu o que o deixou atordoado.

- É melhor ir logo. – disse embarcando. – não estava fugindo?

- Já vou. Obrigada.

O trem começou a se locomover lentamente. Farah deu as costas caminhando para a saída, quando...

....sentiu lábios quentes sobre os seus. Com os olhos arregalados fitava o virginiano, tudo não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois quando deu por si viu Shaka entrando no trem.

A garota ainda ficou por um longo tempo parada fitando os vagões passarem por si. Sentado, de braços cruzados, censurava-se pelo ato, pois havia gostado.

Farah seguiu seu caminho, encontrando com o primo, meses depois se mudava para Vilnius mergulhando na prostituição e nas drogas.

Shaka de volta ao santuário continuou com sua postura superior, apenas perdendo-a na luta contra o cavaleiro de Fênix.

------xxx------

_**Ultimo e mais aguardado casal da série. Espero que tenham gostado, foi curtinho, mas era para ser assim mesmo. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam em especial, as pessoas que deixaram reviews. Até a próxima!**_


End file.
